1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a fencing base for supporting the poles of fencing and similar barriers used to delineate construction sites or the like. More particularly the invention relates to a combination of such a base and a ballast weight for placing over the base.
2. Background Information
There is known a base for fencing poles in the form of a rectangular frame comprising first and second spaced parallel longitudinally extending members, a first transverse member interconnecting the longitudinally extending members at one end of the frame, a second transverse member interconnecting the longitudinally extending members mid-way along the frame, two upwardly projecting spigots on the second transverse member, between the ends of the second transverse member, and a third transverse member interconnecting the longitudinally extending members at the other end of the frame. The longitudinally extending members and the transverse members may be tubes or rods of metal. The spigots may be of metal. In use the frame is placed on the ground with the spigots projecting upwardly, and a hollow tubular fence post of a fencing panel is placed over a spigot. If a hollow tubular fence post of a fencing panel is placed over both spigots, then the base serves as a junction between the two fencing panels. Typically, the fencing posts are in the form of metal tubes and the fencing panels are of metal.
Such a frame effectively provides two “U” shaped portions which are joined together at the ends of the legs of the “U”. The first transverse member forms the base of one “U” shaped portion and the third transverse member forms the base of the other “U” shaped portion. The second transverse member extends across the ends of the legs of both “U” shaped portions.
It is also known to have a frame which comprises a single “U” shaped member, with the first transverse member fanning the base of the “U” shaped member and the second transverse member extending across the ends of legs of the “U” shaped member and carrying the spigots.
Typically the frame is constructed of longitudinal and transverse members which are joined together at right angles. Thus, the frame will be rectangular and where two “U” shaped portions are defined, the frame will comprise two rectangles.
To prevent unwanted displacement of the base and to resist a fencing panel being knocked or blown over, typically a weight such as a sand bag is placed over the frame. If the frame comprises two “U” shaped portions joined together, in some cases a weight such as a sand bag is placed only over one end of the frame, and in other cases a second weight such as a sand bag is placed over the other end of the frame.
Weights such as sand bags are cumbersome to store and transport, and unsightly. They can also provide a trip hazard for pedestrians, and there is no control over where on the base they might be positioned.